The perfect love
by TheCursedPrincess91
Summary: Porque hasta los más enamorados discuten alguna vez...


Ella se tumbó sobre la arena y cerró los ojos, escuchando con una sonrisa el romper de las olas. Tenía los pies y parte de las rodillas empapadas, así como los bajos del vestido. Sentía los granos de arena en las plantas de los pies, así como entre sus dedos. Recordó las palabras que una vez le dijeran sus tías, que la arena era el último recuerdo de las piedras más antiguas. Ella lo había comentado el día anterior, cuando sus padres la habían sorprendido mostrándole el mar desde los balcones de su residencia de verano. Su padre sonrió, condescendiente, y le respondió que sus tías tenían toda la razón, que, quizás, esa arena habría presenciado la creación del Hombre. Su madre había objetado, llamándole exagerado. Sin embargo, sonreía.

Pensó en que pronto tendría que marcharse, antes de que subiera la marea y la pequeña playa desapareciera y se convirtiera en rocas rompientes.

Pero qué demonios, se dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Para una vez que podía ver el mar…

Una especie de graznido la hizo abrir los ojos. Apoyó las manos en la arena y se incorporó, buscando su origen. Descubrió un pájaro blanco con las alas grises, que pateaba la arena a varios metros de ella. Aurora arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué eres tú? –inquirió, abrazándose las rodillas.

El pájaro volvió a graznar.

-Gaviota –dijo alguien a sus espaldas. La joven giró la cabeza, reconociendo la voz. Philip le dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado-. Se llaman gaviotas. Las verás a todas horas, por aquí.

-Pues es el pájaro más feo que he visto en la vida.

Philip soltó una risita y se acurrucó junto a ella. La agarró por la cintura y la obligó a recostarse junto a él. Aurora se dejó hacer, pero apretó los labios. Philip se giró y empezó a besuquearla.

-Philip…-trató de protestar. Sin embargo, el joven hizo caso omiso. La princesa quiso apartarse, pero Philip no paraba. Cerró los ojos, esperando que con un poco tendría suficiente-. Philip…

Philip siguió con su besuqueo. Pero, cuando Aurora sintió la mano de Philip toqueteándole el pecho, no se contuvo más y le arreó un manotazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Philip soltó un berrido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se levó una mano a la mejilla, que por un instante se quedó blanca.

-¡¿Qué demonios? –berreó.

Aurora carraspeó mientras se volvía a recolocar. Philip se puso en pie de un salto.

-¿Por qué me has arreado? ¡Mierda!

-Traté de decirte que no me gusta –se defendió la joven, encogiéndose.

-No parecías tan puritana aquella vez que me arrastraste a tu habitación –Aurora se ruborizó.

-Aquella vez…-empezó, pero no supo cómo continuar. Suspiró, reconociendo que, después de todo, Philip estaba en lo cierto.

Sin embargo, aquella vez, todo había sucedido bajo circunstancias completamente diferentes. Maldita sea, Philip no lo entendía. Que se hubiera acostado con él una vez no le daba derecho a meterla mano a la primera oportunidad.

Y, aún con todo, y a pesar de que cada caricia la hiciera estremecerse hasta los huesos, a pesar de las mariposas en el estómago cada vez que le hablaba, sentía que apenas se conocían. Se habían visto tres veces, cuatro con ésta, durante el año que llevaban de relación, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos casi no sabía nada sobre él. Sus tías le habían inculcado la idea del amor verdadero, y siempre había creído en ello a pies juntillas, pero ahora empezaba a dudar.

Enumeró mentalmente lo que conocía. Su color preferido: el rojo. Sus aficiones: cabalgar, por supuesto; los torneos y la caza, además de la lectura. La visión que tenía de él era la de un joven amable, seguro de sí mismo y quizá un poco rebelde. Se preguntó cuánto sabría él sobre ella.

-Philip…

-Y tampoco estabas tan remilgada cuando me suplicabas que te mordiera los…

-¡PHILIP! –masculló Aurora, apretando los dientes.

El príncipe se encogió de hombros. Así, esbozando una sonrisa burlona y con la mejilla roja e hinchada como un tomate, parecía un estúpido crío burlándose de su hermana pequeña.

-¿Qué? –le increpó, burlón; molesto-. Sólo digo la verdad.

Aurora fue a responder, furiosa. Negó con la cabeza mientras abría la boca de par en par, deseando soltarle alguna lindeza sobre lo imbécil que era.

-Pero no te preocupes, si sigues queriendo jugar a ser la doncella en apuros, pura y virginal…

-¡¿Qué? –saltó la joven, poniéndose en pie y sin comprender a santo de qué venía todo aquello.

-¡Maté a un dragón por ti, luché por ti! –Gritó Philip-. ¡Te amo, estaría dispuesto a morir por ti y todo eso, pero también quiero divertirme un poco!

-No estoy preparada aún, Philip.

-¡¿Y lo de la otra vez qué demonios fue, un arrebato o una concesión porque te daba pena?

-¡Al cuerno tú y tu maldita diversión! –Chilló Aurora-. ¿O sea que me has estado mendigando todo este tiempo? ¡¿Y lo del bosque, toda esa galantería fue por una estúpida y maldita noche de sexo? ¡A la mierda con todo!

Alargó la mano y apartó al joven de un empellón. Le rebasó y se alejó, pisando todo lo fuerte que podía. Philip le preguntó con un grito a dónde iba, a lo que ella respondió girando en redondo y dedicándole un gesto obsceno. Philip abrió los ojos de par en par, aturdido.

-¿Qué creías, que una dama no sabe mandar a un hombre al demonio? –le increpó antes de emprender el sinuoso sendero para salir de la playa.

A los diez minutos de caminata se percató de que se había dejado los zapatos sobre la arena. Masculló una maldición mientras se miraba los pies, llenos de arena y sucios. Tendría que bajar de nuevo a recogerlos.

Sólo de pensarlo, mandó las zapatillas al infierno.

* * *

-¡Dios mío, niña! ¿Cómo vuelves así descalza?

-Dejé los zapatos demasiado cerca del agua y se los llevó una ola, tía Flora…

-¿Has visto a Philip, o a tus padres? Salieron a cabalgar hace una hora.

-No, tía Fauna.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Rose?

-Sí, tía Primavera.

La joven se deshizo de sus tías esbozando la sonrisa más falsa de su vida. Le costaba verlas ataviadas con sus regios vestidos, con varitas y, lo que era más importante, y quizás más espectacular, alas. A pesar de que llevaba más de un año viviendo una vida que muchos calificarían de ensueño, todavía se sentía como una extraña. Subió a su habitación, se sentó frente a la ventana y pidió a su camarera que le preparase un baño. Envidiaba la desenvoltura de sus mayores al dar órdenes, desde la permanente severidad de su padre a la serenidad y convicción de su madre.

Mientras aguardaba a que la doncella llenara la tina, pensó en Philip. Hasta entonces se había deshecho en halagos hacia él, todo eran palabras amables y buenas acciones. Todo tan bello, tan…tan estúpidamente falso.

Alguien dio unos cuantos golpes a la puerta abierta. Aurora soltó un bufido.

-No tienes que llamar a cada viaje que hagas al pozo.

-Pero yo no vengo del pozo. Más bien, yo vengo de las caballerizas.

La joven dio un respingo. Se giró. Su madre estaba apoyada en la jamba de la puerta, vestida con su traje de jinete, con los brazos cruzados y sonrisa de circunstancias. Aurora la invitó a pasar.

-¿Has estado en la playa? –inquirió la mujer mientras examinaba los pies descalzos de su hija.

-Sí –contestó la chica tras una pausa. Se apartó un dorado mechón de la cara-. He estado con Philip…un rato.

-Nosotros pasamos bastante cerca de allí.

-Vaya, qué raro no cruzarnos.

Su madre le dedicó una sonrisa que le dio a entender que estaba enterada de todo. La joven volvió a bufar.

-¿Se nos oía mucho? –añadió con una vaga sonrisa.

-Lo suficiente como para que tu padre tratara de bajar a la playa a partirle la cara a tu prometido –se sentó frente a ella y apoyó el antebrazo en el alféizar. Habló en tono de broma, como si lo sucedido no hubiera tenido importancia alguna. Aurora no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida-. Ya sabes, por lo de suplicarle que te mordiera…eso, lo que fuera. La acústica tampoco era tan buena.

Aurora se sintió morir de vergüenza. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se abriera una grieta bajo sus pies y la engullera para no volver a salir nunca jamás.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que pudo decir. No vio a su madre encogerse de hombros, pero sintió que le apartaba un mechón de la cara, el mismo que ella misma había estado toqueteando. Decidió contarle todo y ser sincera con ella. Como decían sus tías, callarse una pena era algo desastroso para una misma-. ¿Crees que Philip y yo tenemos futuro?

-Pues claro…

-¡No! Yo… –la interrumpió Aurora. Giró la cabeza y descubrió a la doncella vaciando el último cubo a la tina. La mujer se quedó plantada junto a ella, aguardando que su señora se desnudara.

-Yo me quedaré con ella. Vete –le increpó su madre, haciendo un gesto. La doncella les dedicó una silenciosa reverencia y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aurora se quitó el sucio vestido, lo dejó sobre la cama y se metió en la enorme tina, sumergiéndose hasta que las aletas de la nariz rozaron el agua cristalina. Su madre le tiró una pastilla de jabón.

-Quería decir que tengo dudas. Hace un año que nos conocemos…Pero aún así, casi no sé nada de él. Quiere que se lo dé todo, pero yo…tengo miedo.

-¿De defraudarle a él?

-¿Qué?

-¿De defraudarle a él, o a ti misma?

Aurora no respondió. Por toda respuesta, se frotó el brazo tan fuerte que temió acabar por arrancarse la piel, así que paró. Mientras tanto, su madre buscaba algo en su baúl. Sacó un vestido verde pálido, de lino egipcio, y unas zapatillas a juego. Se detuvo unos momentos, examinando la tela. Suspiró.

-Todas tenemos dudas, y tú más que ninguna, supongo, puesto que ahora todo es nuevo para ti –extendió cuidadosamente el vestido sobre la cama, guardándose mucho de que no tocara el sucio. Acto seguido agarró éste último-. Yo no conocía a tu padre, y de hecho nos casamos al poco de conocernos. Al principio, yo no quería ni verle. Pero luego –soltó una risita- decidí darle una oportunidad.

Aurora sonrió.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Bueno, que también nosotros hicimos "lo de la otra noche" –la joven rió con ganas, visiblemente animada. Extendió la mano hacia la toalla que descansaba sobre un taburete a los pies de la tina. Salió-. Philip te quiere, hija, y tú le quieres a él.

-No lo creo, al menos no completamente.

-No me dirás que crees esa bobada del amor verdadero, ¿verdad? –La chica se encogió de hombros con expresión inocente, y la mujer meneó la cabeza en tono negativo-. Eso sólo existe en los cuentos de hadas. Todas las parejas discuten, y hasta la mejor avenida, y si aún no has escuchado a tus futuros suegros berrear como dos zoquetes, es que estás sorda.

La joven asintió, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo. Terminó de secarse en silencio y se vistió a toda prisa, sintiendo en su espalda la brisa del atardecer. Mientras lo hacía, su madre murmuraba acerca de que tendría que empezar a vestirse para cenar, eso si su futuro consuegro no había arrasado con la despensa.

-Philip es un buen chico –musitó antes de marcharse-, y malos momentos los tenemos todos. Si dentro de tres horas aún no ha venido arrastrándose a ti para implorarte tu perdón, es que es más terco que una mula y un imbécil por renunciar a ti.

Aurora se sentó frente al tocador y empezó a cepillarse el pelo. Vio a través del espejo cómo su madre desaparecía tras la puerta, y suspiró. Dudaba de esa última afirmación, y más teniendo en cuenta las más que bajas probabilidades que Philip tenía de encontrarse con su padre por los pasillos y sobrevivir al encuentro.

De nuevo toques en la puerta. Aurora giró la cabeza y vocalizó un "adelante", sin moverse del sitio. Continuó desenredando el pelo, pensando que sería su madre con alguna aclaración de última hora o su doncella.

Ahogó un grito al distinguir la figura que estaba plantada en el umbral. Se giró a toda prisa para descubrir al propio Philip, todavía con la marca del bofetón en la cara, con un zapato en cada mano. La joven apretó los labios.

-Los zapatos –masculló él-. Se te olvidaron en la playa.

-Ah, vaya…-respondió ella. Señaló al baúl-. Puedes dejarlos ahí, a los pies.

Philip obedeció en silencio. Aurora pensaba que se marcharía nada más dejarlos, pero no fue así. Se quedó quieto junto al baúl, frotándose las manos y mirando al suelo. Aurora suspiró.

-¿Qué más quieres? –le recriminó, molesta-. ¿Quieres terminar de desquitarte a gusto?

Philip negó con la cabeza. Arqueó las cejas y se llenó de aire los carrillos.

-No –murmuró-. Yo…Quería decirte que…

-¿Que lo sientes? –aventuró la joven. Philip se encogió y alzó la cabeza, sorprendido por el tono súbitamente sereno de su prometida. Asintió-. Yo siento lo del bofetón.

Philip pasó una mano por encima de su cabeza y se rascó el cogote, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Estaba en la puerta, y de pronto salió tu madre. No me preguntes por qué, pero me miró y empezó a reírse. ¿No la has oído?

Aurora negó y se llevó la mano a la boca para no reírse. Philip se sentó en la cama y ella aprovechó para terminar de arreglarse, recordando su anterior conversación.

-¿Vas a bajar a cenar?

-Claro que sí, tengo un hambre de lobo. ¿Por qué?

Giró la cabeza para que Philip no la viera reírse como una idiota. Cuando sintió que se desvanecían las ganas de reír, se levantó y se le acercó. Le cogió la mano y le azuzó para que se incorporase también.

-No, por nada. Oye, Philip, ¿te apetece dar un paseo por los acantilados? Podemos cenar a la vuelta…

* * *

**¡Feliz San Valentín adelantado a todos! ^^**


End file.
